In a manufacturer link, terminal products do not involve the aspect of dynamic high-temperature tooling ageing test in the existing tests, only the flow test is simply tested. But in the process of using a single board, the temperature of the single board will be gradually raised, and when a certain temperature is reached, problems such as insufficient soldering of the hardware circuit may be exposed. However, it has basically belonged to a commercial link at this point, thus a repair rate of the single board may be improved.
With respect to the problem of a higher repair rate of the single board in the existing technology, no effective solution has been proposed at present.